Over
by toledo girl
Summary: Written before "Fearful Pranks Ensue". Marie decides to pull one over on Cordelia, Hank, and Fiona.


Fiona sat in the guest room, pouring herself another glass of whiskey. It was late in the evening, the sun was just about to set. Good. She wanted the darkness to engulf her as soon as possible. As she took a sip, she caught her reflection in the mirror, looking back to her, taunting her. Her daughter's screams were audible from down the hall. Briefly closing her eyes, she tilted her head back and gulped the entire contents from the glass. She would have to leave soon, forever.

oooooo

Down the hall, Cordelia lay in her bed. Her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead as Hank stood by her side, holding her hand. "Something doesn't feel right," she breathily announced, anxiously looking to her husband.

Hank pats her hand, forcing a reassuring smile. "I'm sure that everything's fine," he says before turning and looking to the doctor.

"So far everything's going as it should Mrs. Foxx," he assured.

Hank nods, looking back to his wife. He knows though, he can tell that there's something wrong. His conversation with Marie nine months ago was running through his head.

_ Marie smirked at him. She was amused by the fact that he felt he could just walk in here and demand something from her. "What makes you think that I owe you anything?" she questioned as she sat upon her throne. _

_ Hank took a deep breath. "You told Cordelia that you wouldn't help her have a baby because of her mother," he stated. _

_ "And you two are infertile," Marie said. "Please get onto something I don't know." _

_ Hank nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was make matters worse. This was his last hope of being a father. "I don't think it's fair to punish someone for their parent's actions," he told her. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind on the matter?" _

_ Marie raised her eyebrow to him. An ominous grin cracking her face as she eyed him. "If I allow your wife to carry your baby, what would you be willing to do in return?" she inquired. _

_ Hank looked to her, searching for something in her eyes. "Anything," he firmly answered. _

_ "Good," Marie replied. _

Through out the pregnancy, Hank had had his second thoughts. He had been worried that Marie had tricked him. It shouldn't have been that easy. So far though, everything was okay. So far. To be honest, he wasn't even sure that she would take his soul. What would she use it for?

Hank was brought back to reality as Cordelia's grip tightened on his hand while her piercing screams rang through the air. Her screams sounded different though. Looking to her, he saw her eyes wide open with fear and disgust. He followed her gaze toward the doctor.

"Oh my God," he gasped. The doctor's face was pale, he looked as if he wanted to pass out cold. His eyes were fixated on the handful of baby snakes he held.

"No!" Cordelia painfully cried. Her cries continued as Hank dropped her hand and began to storm out of the room. The only thing on his mind now was getting revenge on Marie.

oooooo

Fiona sat in her darkened room, a circle of candles lit before her on the table. In the center was a single lock of hair from Marie. She sat in her undergarments, red painted symbols on her belly and up across her chest, her bleeding hand held steady over the hair. Her eyes were closed as she finished her latin chant.

As soon as she finished, she stood, her cold eyes stuck on the hair that now lay in a small puddle of her blood. There was a bittersweet victory to it.

She didn't bother to clean anything as she got dressed. The situation right now was urgent. It was as she was putting on her heels that she heard the tense footsteps down the hall.

"You know what you're about to do is a bad idea," she warned, making her way to open her door. When the door did swing open, she saw Hank standing there, looking to her with curiosity. "You already caused enough shit around here. The last thing you need is to go make things worse."

Fiona walked past him, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Even though her powers are leaving her and going into the next Supreme, she still walks through the space with a certain amount of intimidation. At this point, she could still kill with ease.

"I need to go," he starts to argue, turning to her.

Fiona doesn't even pause. "No you don't," she tells him, casually waving her hand, tossing him against the wall. "Now get back to Delia," she orders right before descending down the staircase.

oooooo

Cordelia falls back into her pillow. "Is that it?" she desperately implores. She is tired of getting the snakes pulled out of her. She can't feel anything squirming around in her anymore, so she is hopeful. Soon enough though, she feels another contraction. "No!" she cries, going to push. All she wants to do is try and sleep and forget.

"It's only the placenta. You're done," the doctor announced with relief.

Cordelia lays back, her entire body sore. All she wants to do is sleep and then take a bath, attempt to clean herself after releasing those filthy reptiles into the world. She will never feel clean though. Her body had been violated by the evilness, the very presence that took her daughter away from her.

Her eye lids are just about to close, allowing her to drift to sleep, but she hears her husband enter the room. Suddenly, her eyes pop open. There's no real proof, but she knows. She can feel it. This was somehow his fault. He was the one who went to Marie, that much she knew. "What did you do?" she asks, her voice wavering with fury. She can't even bring herself to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

oooooo

Fiona parks the car, staring straight ahead of her. "You know what to do," she quietly reminds the younger witch who sits beside her in the passenger seat.

"I sure do," Misty responds with a smile. "Just make sure the baby's fine."

Fiona nods, keeping her gaze on the house before them. "Wait here. You'll know when to come," she instructs. Climbing out of the car though, she remembers something. She stops, turning to Misty as she holds the door open. "Remember, do not revive me. I need to remain dead," she firmly orders.

Misty just nods. Right now, she's just happy to be needed. "I promise," she mutters.

"Good," Fiona curtly responds before slamming the door and hastening to the porch. She doesn't bother to knock, she lets herself inside.

"Marie!" she harshly calls through the house. She can hear a baby crying in the back room. At that moment, she is just happy to know that the baby is still alive. "Marie!" she yells, rushing to the back room, a small den of some sorts.

"What do you want?" Marie calmly questions, her eyes down on the baby that she has bundled in her arms.

Fiona stands in the doorway, her eyes immediately falling to her granddaughter. "You know damn well why I'm here," she spits. She's about to pull out a cigarette, her last one, but her hand stops before it even reaches her purse. She had to remind herself not to smoke around the baby.

Marie laughed as she set the baby down in her bassinet. "Ya wanna hold her?" she offered, a sinister tone to her voice.

Fiona was leery about the idea as she studied Marie. "Sure," she spitefully answered, grinning.

"Ya know you ain't walking outta here with her. I just want to give you a taste of what could have been," Marie explains. If anything, she knows that it's much worse to have something and then adjust to knowing you can't have it, rather than never getting the experience what so ever.

Fiona ignores her, taking her newborn granddaughter in her arms, cradling her. A genuine smile tugs at the corners of her lips. Cordelia had mentioned that if she had a daughter, she would love to name her Annabelle. This baby had to live, and she had to live with her mother. She could just feel that this little girl was going to grow up to be the Supreme someday. A better one than her grandmother had ever been.

"I'm just sorry I got to hold her before her mother," Fiona blandly states as she sets her back in the bassinet.

Marie laughed. "You're family's never gonna see her," she maliciously remarks. The longing in Fiona's eyes is enough to bring her joy.

Fiona stepped back and nodded. This was her moment. For once in her life, she feels as though she is doing something selfless. After all of those years of being a shitty wife, and a shitty mother, she is finally doing something for the good of the coven rather than for her own personal gain. Not even trying to hide it, she grabs a gun out of her purse.

Marie, again, laughs at her. "I'm immortal," she reminds her.

Fiona laughs, nodding at her. "I know. But I also know that it is possible to get around that little concoction you made up. There's a reversal for everything. I thought even you would know that," she sneers.

Marie's countenance suddenly goes serious, eying Fiona with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Fiona made sure to wear a shirt and skirt for this very reason. She wanted Marie to know that her death was coming. She wanted her final thoughts to revolve around how she lost the war. Carefully, she lifted her shirt, revealing a small part of the markings she had painted. "That's right," Fiona said when Marie's eyes widened. She pulled her shirt back down. "I've basically made myself into a human voodoo doll. The only difference is that I have to die right along with you," she poisonously explains. Before Marie can even react, Fiona takes the gun and plants the barrel in her mouth and pulls the trigger. Seconds after her body falls to the ground, Marie's body collapses.

oooooo

Cordelia lays in bed, listening to Hank as he pounds on the door. She refuses to let him near her. He killed their baby. She doesn't even waste her energy on responding to him. Instead she lays there on her side, her hands clutching to her pillow as she softly cries. All she feels for him now is hate. All throughout her pregnancy, he would remind her of how he was the one to make this happen. Hank would go around and talk about the baby. He didn't give a damn about her anymore. He would stop asking her how she was and stopped talking to her. As long as the baby was fine, nothing else mattered.

As paranoid as it seemed, she sometimes had this fear that he was going to take the baby. He would wait until she was asleep one night and just leave with their daughter.

"Cordelia! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Hank pleaded. He sat, leaning against the door out in the hall. "I thought I was helping you! It wasn't like you were trying anymore!" he tried reminding her.

Cordelia's eyes widened at that last line. _"It wasn't like you were trying anymore."_ She sits up, throwing the covers off of her. She tried everything that she could. As a matter of fact, she did more to get that baby than he ever did. She was also the one who had to care for it for nine months only to have to push out a bunch of snakes that could have eaten it. "How dare you," she fiercely says through gritted teeth. She glares at the door, wondering how strong her powers really are, and seeing for once that she is strong.

The pounding begins to cease, and she can hear Hank clawing at the door. He's out there gasping for air, his breathing getting more and more shallow. Then, silence. It almost disturbed her how indifferent she was to that silence.

She just sat there, at the edge of her bed. Everything feels pointless now. Her baby never was, her husband is no more. Everything she had been trying so hard to get was now gone. The girls had been sent out of the house for the night, so there was no one there to break the silence. That was all she had right now. Cordelia didn't need someone to talk to, she just wanted to hear something other than herself breathing.

"Mrs. Foxx!" a familiar voice calls, the sound of a door closing shortly following it.

Cordelia's head perks up when the baby starts to cry. "Misty?" she responds, standing and heading to the door as quickly as she can. She wishes she could move faster, but her sore body simply won't allow it. The furthest she makes it to is the staircase, where she can see Misty carrying the baby as she slowly paces before the door. "What's going on?"

Misty looks up to her, smiling. "We won," she announces with a smile. She then carries the baby girl up the stairs towards Cordelia. "Fiona, she killed Marie. Marie was the one that stole your baby," she informs her.

Cordelia has to take a second to process what she has just told her. "How did she kill her?" she questions, somewhat nervous.

Misty just looks to her for a moment. "She killed herself," she answers.

Cordelia's gaze moves slowly towards the ground. She never pictured her mother choosing to die, for anything. In a way, she feels guilty over all of this. "I see," she whispered.

Misty forces a smile. "Don't you wanna meet your daughter?" She wanted to give the poor woman something to be happy about tonight.

"Yes," Cordelia responded, beginning to slightly smile. She took the baby into her own arms, finally getting to meet her very daughter for her first time. "I love you, Annabelle," she gently whispers. She then planted a soft kiss on the infant's forehead. Now, she had the one thing she had been trying to get for so long.


End file.
